Mirror
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: With a mirror his friend was scared of, Waluigi discovers exactly why... oOo Walgi! Don't like don't read! Rated T for language, 2 chapters cuz I sed so oOo
1. Chapter 1

****What is this? Oh, and I warn you, Walgi – in two aspects.****

A mirror reflection, that's all it was – a mirror reflection.

Waluigi stared at the glass, covered in silver and other materials to show what he looked like. Tall, skinny, jointy, and insomiatic.

He stared for a little while longer before he stepped away from the mirror, rubbing his hands against his face. He stretched, not yawning because he wasn't tired _mind you_. He stood there quietly for another minute or so, mirror behind him.

Then he turned around and stood in front of the mirror again, eyes widening at the reflection.

There stood his reflection, but not his. Hers rather.

Waluigi had gotten this mirror yesterday, from the basement of a friend's house. They said the mirror scared them, which was a really stupid reason to keep a mirror in a basement – but now Waluigi saw why.

In the mirror was his reflection if he was a girl. Her eyes were empty and tired like his, but her face had more pleasant features. Her nose, for example, was on the normal side – save for it being a little pointy. Her face was thin, shaping down to her sharp chin, and that was it.

Waluigi reached his hand up and covered his mouth; his female reflection did the same. Her hand covering her face now brought out her insomniac stricken eyes, her thin eyebrows rising as his did.

The rest of the reflection was pretty for a woman like her. Her brownish-red hair was long, but you could see the ends of it poking out from her back like Waluigi's mustache did. Her purple hat covered the top of her head; the L was in cursive and upside down.

Waluigi moved onto inspecting her outfit, not much different then his own. She wore a black overskirt*, with a purple long sleeve that had frilly ends. Her gloves looked more like she stole them from Princess Peach and stitched the same L on her hat onto each glove.

The skirt part only reached down to her knees (Waluigi was tempted to do something bad, because of this fact, but changed his mind knowing that was basically himself), from there her thin legs were showing. Waluigi could see scratches and bruises; she probably got into a lot of fights like he did.

Finishing her outfit, Waluigi took admiration to her orange boots – only covering up her ankles but still being too big for them, the tops sagging downward. They seemed scuffed up towards the toe, and her left ankle had a band-aid on it.

Waluigi looked at his reflection up and down a few more times, posing feminine like just to see how good she'd look.

Ugh, she was pretty, so pretty Waluigi wanted to start talking to her.

"Hey."

He jumped and turned around, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Hi, how you doing?"

"You didn't answer when I knocked." Luigi replied, "So I trotted on in. Why are you posing in front of that mirror?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." Waluigi began, turning around to see his female mirror image copying him still. "This mirror… a friend of mine had it…"

"Oh, is it magic?" Luigi laughed while walking over. "What does it do? Show you the future?"

"No, it –" Waluigi began.

Luigi stepped into the view of the mirror, looking at himself before gasping.

"– shows you as the other gender." Waluigi finished blankly, looking at Luigi before looking back up in the mirror.

Standing next to his female self was Luigi. Well, not Luigi, but her.

Waluigi had to admit, his female self wasn't as pretty as Luigi's. Her hair was only shoulder length and brown, her hat mimicking Waluigi's feminine hat only with all green and a proper cursive L. Her slim fingers were in lacy gloves, which were covering her face like Luigi himself was doing.

"Lower your hands." Waluigi muttered.

Luigi slowly did as told, his eyes widening with her same blue ones. Her face was slim, and – Waluigi had to notice – her lips were just that right shade of pink (his female version had chapped lips, as if she bit them a lot).

Waluigi started gazing down at her outfit. Like his own, Luigi's female flip was wearing an overskirt and long sleeve – only his clothes matched the colors of the ones he actually wore. The skirt ended a little below her knees, revealing that (Waluigi chuckled at this) she had on thin green leggings which ran into her shoes – the same shade of brown as Luigi's work boots, only these were fancy little boots.

"I'm…" Luigi broke Waluigi's focus, "… I'm so weird looking."

"Pah!" Waluigi scoffed, "Look at mine!"

Luigi looked over at Waluigi's flip, "She looks better then I do." He mumbled. "Um, her bust…"

Not wanting to be looking at himself (it'd very awkward), Waluigi just returned to Luigi's reflection, seeing at his flip was somewhat not well built.

By what Luigi said, maybe his flip was, but he didn't want to see.

"Well." Luigi coughed, "This was, uh, nice to see. You, uh, keeping this?"

"Maybe, I could stick it outside on Halloween." Waluigi and his reflection shrugged.

With another cough, Luigi turned around and said, "Y-you're reflection is pretty… I'd – I'd date her."

Waluigi laughed, "Same here, Luigi. Shame they aren't real though."

Luigi gave a slight chuckle, turning back around to the mirror – him and his reflection blushing. "You would?"

"Yeah," Waluigi put his hand on Luigi's shoulder and turned so they were facing each other. "But since she's not here, I guess I'll have to live with you."

Luigi's face grew even redder. "Waluigi, you – mmph!"

Although they were standing in front of the mirror kissing, their reflections weren't.

/\

"Does it read your mind as well?" Louisa asked, cocking her head at her male reflection's current actions.

"Ugh, I hope not." The other woman replied, snarling. "You make a freaking cute guy but you're still a hideous bitch."

"Walouisa!"

"Just saying."

Louisa scoffed, "Hey, why don't we throw Prince Daniel in front of this and see what he looks like?"

Walouisa cackled, "He'd made an ugly princess!"

"Oh we'll see." Louisa started towards the door, throwing her hand back and slapping Walouisa's rear end as she passed her.

"You little!" She spat, chasing after the shorter woman in means of revenge.

Meanwhile, their male reflections –still smooching, stumbled out of the mirror's view.

_**Fin**_

*_Basically overalls, but instead of pants there's a skirt. That's what I call them._

****Genderbends? In the MARIO section? Oh heck no Crazee Canadia!**

…**actually yes. The word needs more Mario stories. Why not add something unique?**

**So, a while back I drew the Mario characters genderbent and gave them names. Walouisa and Louisa originally had headbands, but that was because I couldn't draw hats. And if you can't figure out Daniel then you're not really familiar with your normal Mario characters, are you?**

**Anyway, I might bring the genderbending back next time. It's actually an hour past when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I hope this was worth your time.**

**Remember, call me sick, call me outrageous, but don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMAKE**_

"Oh, lookie here!" Daisy leaped in front of the mirror, gazing at herself for a moment. "Waluigi got a fancy new mirror."

"Um, yeah." Waluigi and Luigi sauntered into the room together, Luigi glowing in a way that Daisy could only take as a hint at what they were doing before the two invited her over here.

With a smile, Daisy turned around to face the others, "So, you wanted me to check out this thing? What does it do, exactly?"

"Well." Luigi began, "It worked for _us_, I don't know if it's work for _you._" He stepped into the mirror's view. "Um, Waluigi? How did you…"  
>"Hang on; go over there for a moment." Waluigi ushered the other two to the side, looking back at the mirror with a glare. He faced away from it, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes quickly before swinging back around, and there she was again. "Aha!"<p>

"What what?" Daisy shouted, excited over something so silly. "What is it? Lemme see!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Luigi stood next to Waluigi, and his flip returned to view. "Alright, it works!"

"Lemme see already!" Daisy whined.

"Wait." Waluigi crossed his arms, turning to the side while crossing his legs. "Damn I'm good looking."

"Liar." Luigi copied him, "I'm better looking."

"What is this, a modeling contest? Move it!" Daisy jumped in front of Luigi and Waluigi, standing proudly in front of the mirror before yelping and jumping backward into them. "W-what the heck?" she asked, "T-that's not me, what is that? That's not even _you_!"

"Exactly." Waluigi replied. "This mirror is special because it does, well, that." He pointed at the reflections.

Daisy – as Luigi and Waluigi expected – was flipped in the mirror. The only part of her hair that her male counterpart had was the bangs, and the rest of the hair was short. His eyes where wide and blue like hers and he still had a bit of a baby face.

"Wow." Daisy said; her male reflection's mouth moving as hers did. "This is… trippy."

"You bet?" Luigi laughed, "When I first saw it I thought I was hallucinating."

"Don't use big words like that, you'll be dumb." Waluigi muttered, Luigi reaching behind Daisy and slapping his thigh.

Daisy ignored the action and kept staring at herself – well, him. "L-look at me! I'm _so_ thin! Wow, he's got on a nice t-shirt, I'd wear that. Look, the sleeves are orange but the torso is yellow – I like it a lot I mean – hey, are you listening to me?"

Waluigi and Luigi stopped exchanging light punches behind Daisy's back as she turned around to face them, looking at her.

"Anyway." Daisy turned back to her reflection. "As I was – hey, _orange pants_? Since when do they make those? I want a pair!"

"She's seeing this more like a clothing catalog." Waluigi leaned over and muttered to Luigi.

"I'm not." Daisy spat, "What you two are wearing is something I'd never want in my castle."

"Offended!" Luigi replied.

Daisy shrugged, "Well, I don't think I'd really like overskirts."

"They're just like a dress." Waluigi growled before jumping back and covering his mouth.

Luigi and Daisy turned to him, "And how do you know?" The both asked.

Waluigi blinked at them. "Guessing." He replied with a squeak.

"Huh." Daisy took a step towards the mirror. "Maybe it also takes us to another…" she stood still for a moment, Luigi and Waluigi cocked their heads at her in question.

"…_dimension_!" She leaped forward, slamming against the mirror before stepping back away from it. "Ouch…" she groaned, "Maybe not…"

Luigi and Waluigi were laughing hysterically, Daisy turned around to face them. "Hey, it's not funny!" she spat. "Why don't you two try to – whoa."

Upon turning around again, Daisy saw the mirror wasn't mimicking what they were doing. Rather, the reflections in the mirror where just standing there, looking at Waluigi and Luigi in confusion.

Daisy scowled at them, leaving the mirror's view to look around it, something was fishy about this thing…

/\

"Is… it, supposed to do that?" Daniel pointed at the mirror and asked, seeing his female flip storm out of view.

"It did that last time we used it." Louisa replied. "But you made such a pretty princess!"

"Weh." Walouisa growled.

Daniel coughed before replying. "Well!" he put his hands behind his back, "I guess you two could have some fun with this thing, huh?"

Walouisa grinned, "Like put Maria in front of it, see how ugly she is as a man?"

"Leave my sister out of this." Louisa growled.

"Oh, what about Pierre?" Daniel asked. "He'd totally be a Barbie doll!"

"In a pink dress." Walouisa muttered, "And then he'd go off about how much he'd love to wear it and see Maria in it and –"

"You know Maria hates dresses!" Louisa spat.

"Exactly!"

Daniel began walking out of the room, "Then after Pierre we'll see that Raleigh looks like…"

"Oh balls." Walouisa followed Daniel out, and then followed by Louisa, who shot one last look at the mirror to see her male counter part trying to catch his breath.

"…I'll call you Luigi." She said, skipping out of the room.

_**FIN**_

****OK, that's all for that folks. **

**So, I also genderbent Daisy, and I couldn't really put her in royal clothes so I just drew her/him casual. Pierre came up whenever I couldn't think of a masculine name for Peach and Rosalina just ended up with her name. Of course, we all know Maria, so shut it about her. **

**Again, you might see these guys in the future, might. Maybe if I get enough support or inspiration or all of a sudden feel like writing Walgi yuri (Which is unlikely). **

**Call me sick, call me weird. Just don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****


End file.
